For almost a century there have been close to a hundred patents issued that claim to produce inertial propulsion, usually in the form of converting rotary motion to unidirectional linear motion. NASA funded a program titled “Breakthrough Propulsion Physics” (BPP) from 1996 to 2002. It was a very successful program in that it provided an opportunity for anyone who believed they had a propulsion breakthrough to present their concept. Its goal was to seek the ultimate solutions to the following three main problems: no propellant required, speeds approaching that of light, and a source of energy to power any such devices (for example, zero-point energy). Terms like “Space drives,” “Warp drives,” and “Wormholes” are now being used routinely and are written about regularly in reputable scientific journals providing a very healthy atmosphere for creative breakthroughs, thanks to the BPP project.
The BPP Project was a success in that it produced 14 peer-reviewed articles. The project was terminated in 2002 due primarily to a lack of funding, but also due to the realization that out of thousands of submissions, nobody had submitted an idea that appeared to work. Many of the submissions to the BPP Project involved concepts that were already known to not work. Most of the concepts were divided into three common categories: Oscillation Thrusters, Gyroscopic Antigravity, and Electrostatic Antigravity. A detailed analysis was given of at least one example in each of the three categories. The analysis would give a description of the device, then state why it looked like a breakthrough, give a reflexive objection as to why the device cannot work, a deeper assessment, a conclusion, and a “What If” in case someone actually figured out a way to make it work. As an example of an oscillation thruster, the “Dean Drive” described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,886,9761 and 3,182,5178 was given. As an example of a Gyroscopic Antigravity device, Dr. Eric Laithwaite's4 work was mentioned. As an example of an electrostatic antigravity device, various Biefeld-Brown effect devices were mentioned, including Lifters, and Asymmetrical Capacitors.
An example of what appears, at first glance, to be propellantless propulsion, but in reality cannot move its center of gravity, is given by U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,864 and described in reference 8.1.
The first instance known to this inventor of a successful demonstration of movement of a device involving the use of gravity as an external force was made by Alexander Charles Jones on May 20, 1975. Alex Jones demonstrated successful inertial propulsion one cycle at a time to Dr. Eric R. Laithwaite. Alex Jones (now deceased) may be considered as the Father of Inertial Propulsion. A reenactment of this first demonstration may be observed by watching the British Broadcasting Company's video titled the “Heretics”. Alex Jones' first patent application was in German and was titled, “Vortriebsvorrichtung” (Forward Thrust Device6), Patent # 23 41 245. The patent was filed on Aug. 16, 1973 and was issued on May 22, 1975. The principal inventor of this current Inertial Propulsion System (H. Fiala) translated the original Jones patent from German to English.
By far the most comprehensive patent to date on the subject of inertial propulsion is that by Dr. Eric Robert Laithwaite (also now deceased), U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,317 titled, “Propulsion System4”, filed on May 5, 1995 and issued on Jan. 19, 1999.
The problem with existing space vehicle propulsion systems is that they require large amounts of highly explosive propellants, as can be recalled from the explosion of the Space Shuttle Challenger in 1986 and the explosion of very many rockets on the launch pad for both the United States and foreign countries. Rockets using solid or liquid propellants are clearly a brute force and very dangerous approach to manned space flights and space travel. Zero-point energy9,10,12,13,14,15,16,17 is now recognized as existing even though man has not yet managed to successfully harness it. However, it is anticipated that within a few decades, assuming that zero-point energy will have been developed, combining a zero-point energy source with an inertial propulsion system will constitute a perfect marriage of the two technologies for future travel to the'planets and the stars.
Physics of Inertial Propulsion Employing Sustained Acceleration
Einstein's Special Theory of Relativity states that nothing can travel faster than the speed of light. All of the tests of the Theory of Relativity are subject to observations that are usually made by perceiving the results with radar or visually or with photosensitive devices. It is absolutely true that nothing can be observed to travel faster than the speed of light (FTL) because electromagnetic waves are the medium used to make the observations. If an object is traveling away from an observer at greater than the speed of light, its speed could never be measured using light originating at the observer or being emitted by or reflected off the object. If an object were traveling at greater than the speed of light, then according to Special Relativity its mass would be imaginary as shown by the following equations. Trying to measure an object traveling at a speed greater than that of light using some form of electromagnetic waves is like trying to measure the speed of a B1 bomber flying at Mach 3 (three times the speed of sound) using only sonar. It can't be done. According to Special Relativity, the mass m of an object; as a function of its velocity and the speed of light is:m=m0/√(1−v2/c2) If the velocity exceeded the speed of light by an amount x, thenv=c+x, m=m0/√(1−(c+x)2/c2)=m0/√(1−(c2+2cx+x2)/c2)m=m0/√(1−1−2x/c−x2/c2)=m0/√(−2x/c−x2/c2))=−jm0/(2x/c+x2/c2)m=−jm0/√(2x/c+x2/c2)=−jm0/√((x/c)(2+x/c)
This result is the author's own theory. It is just as believable for the mass to become imaginary as it is for mass to turn infinitely large as its speed approaches that of light. This paragraph may generate some controversy. The author welcomes any physical proof to the contrary. If a light beam or a burst of electrons is split in two with each half going in opposite directions, what is the speed of one wavefront with respect to the other wavefront? It is 2c (twice the speed of light). Examine some one-way cases:
If the velocity were to equal the speed of light, then m = m0/√(1 − v2/c2) = m0/√(1 − 1/1) = m0/√0 = ∞If the velocity were twice the speed of light, then m = m0/√(1 − 4) = m0/√(−3)) = m0/−1.732i = −.577jm0At twice the speed of light, the mass is reduced to its original massIf v = √2, then m = m0/√(1 − 2) = m0/(√(−1) = m0/i = −jm01/i = −I1/j = −jAt 1.414 times the speed of light, the mass is reduced to its original mass.
If the velocity were equal to ten times the speed of light, then m=m0/√(1−100)=m0√/(−99)=−jm0/(9.95)
If the velocity were equal to 100 times the speed of light, then m=m0/√(1−10000)=m0/(−9999)≈−jm0/(100)
If the velocity were equal to 1000 times the speed of light, then m=m0/√(1−106)≈−jm0/(1000)
If can be seen that if the velocity increases to n times the speed of light, the mass goes down by a factor of n where n2>>1.
mv<c = m0/√(1 − v2/c2) = m0/√(1 − n2)for v < c(n < 1)mv=c = ∞for v = c(n = 1)mv>c = m0/√(1 − v2/c2) = m0/√(1 − n2) = −jm0/√(n2 − 1) ≈ −jm0/nfor v > c(n > 1)m = mv<c + mv>c = m0/√(1 − v2/c2) − jm0/√(v2/c2 − 1)(vector form of mass)
The preceding equation is a vector form of mass for (0>v>c). This is no different than the vector forms for voltage, current, and impedance. Whereas Z(impedance)=R(resistance)+jX(reactance), where jX is the imaginary component of the impedance, either capacitive reactance (−jX) or inductive reactance (+jX). For electrical engineering, the letter j is used to indicate the reactance (imaginary) component.
Kinetic Energy (KE) versus the velocity of the starship is the product of its mass times its velocity squared.
m = m0/√(1 − v2/c2) = m0/√(1 − v2/c2) = m0/√(1 − n2) = −jm0/√(n2 − 1) ≈ −jm0/nfor n2 >> 1KE = mv2 = m0 v2/√(1 − v2/c2) = m0 n2c2/√(1 − n2) = −jm0 n2c2/√(n2 − 1) ≈ −jm0 n2c2/√(n2 − 1)) ≈ −jm0 n2c2/nKE ≈ −jm0 n2c2/n ≈ −jm0 nc2 ≈ −jm0 (v/c)c2 ≈ −jm0 vcfor n2 >> 1
Summarizing the expressions for kinetic energy below, at, and above the speed of light,
KEv<c = m0 v2/√(1 − v2/c2) = m0 v2/√(1 − n2)for v < c(n < 1)KEv=c = ∞for v = c(n = 1)KEv>c = m0 v2/√(1 − v2/c2) = −jm0 v2/√(v2/c2 − 1) = m0 v2/√(1 − n2) ≈ −jnm0 c2for v > c(n > 1)KE = KEv<c + KE v>c = m0 v2/√(1 − v2/c2) − jm0 v2/√(v2/c2 − 1)vector form of kinetic energy
This is Einstein's own theory in engineering terminology. At warp speeds, it can be seen that if the speed is n times the speed of light, for large n, the imaginary mass is equal to the original mass divided by n; that is the mass goes down significantly, being inversely proportional to its velocity. If the speed were 10,000 times the speed of light, the mass would go down to only one-ten thousand of the original mass. That should be extremely good news for warp drive technology. However, the bad news is that large n the kinetic energy (KE) goes up proportional to the velocity times m0c2. Where have we seen the term mc2 before? It is Einstein's equation for the energy contained in a mass m.
It is very interesting that after reaching the speed of light the kinetic energy drops down very sharply for very small increases in the speed. It then bottoms out to a value of −2jm0c2 at a speed of the square root of ‘2’ (√2) times the speed of light (c). The expression for the kinetic energy for speeds above the speed of light is KEv>c=−jm0v2/√(v2/c2−1). Setting equal to zero the first derivative of the KE with respect to velocity will determine any points on the curve where the slope is zero. That will determine any maximums or minimums. To differentiate an expression of the form of that for the KE, use the formula (du/dx)[u/y]=[ydu/dx−udy/dx]/y2. Let u=v2 and y=√(v2/c2−1). Setting the first derivative of the KE=0, the solution is v=c√2. This establishes the minimum value of the kinetic energy at v=c√2.
Since the KE has a low point at v=√2, the curve at that point is concave upward. Since the curve will have to reverse its curvature to become asymptotic at v=∞, there will have to be a point of inflection at which the curve changes from concave upward to concave downward. The point of inflection can be obtained by taking the second derivative of the velocity and setting it equal to zero. The result is that the curve changes from concave upward to concave downward at v=2.135c. A study of the kinetic energy curve should provide warp drive theorists and designers to attempt to jump directly from just below the speed of light to about 40% above the speed of light to avoid the problems encountered at the speed of light. One theoretical way to accomplish that is to change the point of reference from which the velocity of the starship is determined to a reference frame that is moving at about 45% of the speed of light in the direction of the starship travel. How to accomplish that is left as an exercise for the student.
I think the biggest bather to developing a warp drive is psychological, with the mistaken notion that the mass remains infinite after passing through the speed of light, but that is not true; it goes down inversely as the velocity increases. Maybe it is when a worm hole is entered and the speed increases beyond the speed of light, that mass diminishes and becomes imaginary. In electrical engineering, voltage, current, and impedance, all have an imaginary components, designated with a “j” ahead of their magnitude. In mathematics, the square root of a quantity may be designated by the familiar square root symbol, but is commonly referred as a ‘radical’.
The inventor believes the expressions for the kinetic energy of a starship (−jnm0c2) indicates very strongly that to achieve warp speeds, the energy has to be drawn directly from the vacuum or zero point energy as indicated by the m0c2 term. The stress-energy tensor of the aether mathematically defines each point in four-dimensional space-time28. It is linked to the mass and energy distribution of space and would include the zero-point energy at each point in space. To get to a higher velocity, the starship has to either use zero-point energy directly from the aether or collect enough interstellar hydrogen29 with a hydrogen ramjet and convert it to pure energy according to the equation e=mc2. Once a starship has a very high velocity, it can collect more interstellar hydrogen in a given amount of time. If it increases its speed by a factor of 100, it can collect 100 times as much hydrogen each second and that will allow it to increase its speed still further. It is an exponentially easier process to achieve increasingly greater speeds. The main problem is for the engineers and scientists to get serious about harnessing zero-point energy and heating hydrogen to a high enough temperature to fuse hydrogen into helium and release its excess thermonuclear energy. The astronomers need to map out all the nearest stars and estimate which one has the most hydrogen in the path from our solar system to it. Start the voyage with on-board hydrogen to get up to a high enough speed and then when that weight is shed, the mass will decrease and the acceleration will increase.
The ten nearest stars to our solar system are: Proxima Centauri at 4.2421 light years (LY), Alpha Centauri A and B at 4.3651 LY, Barnard's Star at 5.9630 LY, Wolf 359 at 7.7825 LY, Lelande 21185 at 8.2905. Sirius A and B at 8.5828 LY, Luyten A and B at 8.7280 LY, Ross 154 at 9.6813, Ross 248 at 10.322 LY, Epsilon Iridani at 10.522 LY, and Lacaille 9352 at 10.742 LY.
A Trip to Alpha Centauri A
Alpha Centauri A is the second closest star about 4.3 light years away from our Solar System and it is the nearest large star to the Earth. Assume for the sake of a trip to Alpha Centauri A that inertial propulsion providing sustained acceleration is possible, that a space ship can travel faster than the speed of light, that a constant thrust will result in a linear increase of velocity, and that energy for the trip can be obtained from the vacuum or zero point energy. These may be large assumptions, but you will see that they are worth exploring.
The following calculations do not take into account the possible increase of mass with velocity. Assume that a space ship can accelerate continuously at 1.0 g. The speed of light is c=186,000 mps and g is 32.2 ft/sec2.
V=αt=c (speed of light), where V is the velocity, α is the rate of acceleration, t is time, and c is the speed of light. The time required to get to the speed of light is:    t=c/α=30.5 (106) sec=8,472 hrs=353.0 days to get to the speed of light.
Let distance be represented by “S”. To travel half-way to Alpha Centauri,S=αt2/2,t2=2S/α=4,130 (1012) sec2     t=64,300,000 sec=744.3 days=2.04 years to get half way to Alpha Centauri. It would take another 2.04 years to decelerate to reach the star for a total one-way time of 4.08 years. At the midpoint of the trip to the star, the velocity would be maximum and would be:V=αt=2.07(109) ft/sec
In terms of the speed of light, at the midpoint,    V=αt=2.03 c, about two times the speed of light.
The total round trip time equals 4.08 years going, 1.00 year in orbit around Alpha Centauri to make observations and collect data, and 4.08 years returning to earth for a total time of 9.16 years.
At an acceleration and deceleration rate of 2.00 g's instead of 1.00 g, the total round trip time would be 2.04+1.00+2.04=5.08 years.
This means that your wife and children would still be home waiting for you. Your children would be 5 years further along in their education.
It is the interpretation and understanding of the inventor that if a space ship had a mechanical (or electric or magnetic or gravitational or nuclear) inertial propulsion unit (IPU) that could sustain acceleration of the whole vehicle at 1 or 2 g's, after 176.5 days at 2 g's the space ship would pass through the speed of light. It is not a matter of its speed being tracked from the Earth, but rather a simple matter of checking the accelerometer to insure that 2 g's of acceleration is maintained and after 176.5 days the space ship will be at the speed of light. Use a fish scale calibrated in pounds and set the acceleration controls so that a one pound mass weighs two pounds and use a wrist watch to tell when 176.5 days are up and you will be at the speed of light, barring any special relativity effects.
As the speed of light is approached, there may not (in the author's opinion) be a physical barrier such as the sound barrier to contend with (unless the aether “wind” has some surprises for us, which it probably will). The mass of the astronauts and their ship will not have become infinite but will reduce as the speed of light is exceeded. At approximately 353 days, the space ship will be traveling at twice the speed of light. At 372.2 days the space ship would be half way and would begin to decelerate at 2 g's.
The point is that if sustained acceleration can be achieved without a propellant, there will be no need to worry about the ability to travel at or greater than the speed of light. Don't create a problem where none may exist. The author cannot prove that this is the case, but he would be disappointed if someone were able to prove him wrong.
Hopefully by the time that sustained acceleration is developed, so too will zero-point energy be developed as a source for power. This would be a perfect marriage of the two technologies.
Examples of Sustained Accelerations Using Known Technology
Rocket Engines with solid or liquid fuel: A brute force and potentially explosive technique. It is a very short term sustained acceleration dropping to zero when the fuel is exhausted. As the fuel is used, the mass decreases and the acceleration increases. It can produce large accelerations based on current technology.
Ion and Plasma engines: RTG powered ion engines have been used many times. The thrust is small, but the thrust can be maintained for years. The ion engines can also be powered with solar energy. Plasma engines can develop considerably more thrust by heating hydrogen gas to a million degrees and ejecting out the end of the rocket and can produce sustained thrust until the supply of hydrogen is exhausted.
Solar Sail: Would require very large sails to produce very small accelerations, but the thrust can be sustained as long as light of sufficient magnitude from one or more stars is available. Beam power from banks of lasers, such as based on the moon, could beam high energy laser beams to push the solar sail.
Ramjet Engines: Atmospheric ramjet engines use oxygen from the atmosphere instead of carrying on-board oxygen. Short duration tests have reached velocities up to mach 15. Ramjets using fusion of hydrogen are still a thing of the future29.
Applications of Gravity
    Dams for power generation    Pendulum to determine time—Grandfather's clock    Foucault pendulum to demonstrate rotation of the Earth on its axis    Gravity creates vortices—flushing a toilet, whirlpools in the water draining through a culvert    Gravity gradiometer    Mass gradient sensor    Holding satellites in orbit by balancing out centrifugal force    Measuring the charge on an electron (Milliken oil drop experiment)    42 minute gravity propelled trip through a straight line hole from any point on Earth to any other point.    Establishing a local vertical    Establishing a geopotential surface as in a lake    Utilization of Lagrangian points    Converting gravitational potential energy by coasting downhill to start a vehicle engine    Horizontal Motion by Mass Transfer (HMT) requiring a gravitational field